You got me
by Shangreela
Summary: ¤¤ Bienvenue dans ma cage, Riff ! ¤ Tu es mon jouet, ma propriété exclusive. Alors je t'interdis de te blesser sans ma permission. Tout ça, c'est à moi, à moi seul. ¤¤ Oui, mais qu'en pense le principal concerné ? OS court, mimi, pas death, et... :p


Hi minna !!

Cette fic pour répondre à un mini défi de

**Hahn Tah Yhel**

mettant en scène mon pairing préféré ( bien que selon moi, ce n'est pas vraiment cette sorte d'amour là, mais bon :p )… J'espère que ce petit OS te fera plaisir Christou-chan ( je suis stressée, c'est la première fois que je n'écris pas pour moi, alors ça m'inquiète un peu… )

J'ai trouvé que la chanson était, mine de rien, particulièrement adaptée à la situation de ce manga… Bon, certains diront que c'est de la merde, mais j'assume mes goûts ( surtout quand les chansons en question, si controversées fussent-elles, me fournissent de l'inspi et des idées originales pour écrire mes fics ! ) De plus, je ne réponds pas à ce que j'appelle « le fanatisme du chanteur », c-à-d que j'écoute les chansons pour elles, et non pour leur interprète – cela dit, je ne nierai pas que certaines reprises me hérissent… Bien sûr, cette chanson ne M'APPARTIENT PAS, je ne fais que l'emprunter, sans me faire de thune dessus, y a qu'à vérifier mon compte en banque, j'ai même pas d'argent de poche, et c'est juste pour mon plaisir personnel – et, j'espère, le vôtre ! Voilou, c'était juste un petit mot…

* * *

Mais de suite, place au plaisir !! Good lecture :p

* * *

**YOU GOT ME**

Le jeune homme parcourut la pièce du regard.

Les rideaux vaporeux blancs se soulevaient légèrement derrière les grandes fenêtres entrouvertes. L'air frais de cette matinée londonienne propageait dans la pièce un agréable parfum de lys frais – lys renouvelés tous les deux jours. C'était lui-même qui en avait fait la demande – à l'insu de son maître les premières fois, et ledit maître ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il lui semblait même qu'il appréciait le parfum de ces fleurs, rien qu'à le voir les humer parfois, les yeux clos et le visage détendu – ce qui, à son goût, n'arrivait que trop rarement.

Une courte mélodie naquit soudain dans un coin de sa tête, comme une petite graine. Un air un peu indien – il avait toujours adoré ce que l'on trouvait de l'Asie**1**

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la grosse horloge suspendue au mur dans son dos.

Il allait devoir le réveiller dans 10 minutes.

Son maître était très exigent en ce qui concernait son hygiène de vie. Autant la sienne, que celle de sa petite sœur. Dépourvue de tout ce qu'une dame recevait dès son plus jeune âge, Miss Mary recevait désormais une éducation qui suivait les plus purs principes britanniques : piano, récitation, cours de français, cours de maintiens, cours tout court.

Il savait que cela exaspérait parfois la jeune fille, qui ne consentait pas à être privée de sa liberté, mais il savait également que son Lord ne consentirait jamais, lui, à la laisser vadrouiller dans la rue comme avant. Mary allait devoir s'y habituer…

Quiconque était aimé du jeune Lord devenait par là propriété exclusive dudit jeune comte. Autant Miss Mary, que lui.

Lui…

_« Tu es mon jouet, ma propriété exclusive. Alors je t'interdis de te blesser sans ma permission. Tout ça, c'est à moi, à moi seul. »_**2**

Ooooh ... Oohooooh… Une litanie de paroles confuses se posait lentement sur la petite mélodie, plus si indienne que cela maintenant…

Déjà six ans**3** qu'il était au service de celui que l'on nommait le Comte des Poisons… Il avait perdu en ces cinq ans plus de libertés que jamais – sauf à l'hôpital psychiatrique – mais il avait gagné en retour une raison de vivre, quelqu'un à protéger. Et pour cela il acceptait et admettait de perdre sa liberté. L'indépendance sans son Lord lui paraîtrait de toute manière bien fade, maintenant !

Pourtant, quelque part… Parfois il lui arrivait d'envier cette autonomie perdue. Non que le comte le brimait ! Lord Cain était bien incapable de faire du mal à son majordome, pensa celui-ci avec un sourire tendre – le garçon était vraiment adorable avec ses airs de dureté pour cacher sa fragilité**4** Simplement, dorénavant, il appartenait audit Lord Cain. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Quelque part, il n'était plus qu'un objet, et pour lui qui avait toujours été, comme Miss Mary, libre et indépendant – même de ses parents – avant cet accident…

Il regarda son poignet, et le découvrit lentement, comme avec appréhension. Du bout de l'index, il retraça la marque, seul signe de ses précédentes tentatives de suicides – pourquoi n'avait-elle pas disparue, au fait ? Toutes les autres s'étaient estompées, mais pas elle. Comme si, d'une certaine manière, c'était un signe de reconnaissance. Entre lui et son maître. Des cicatrices qui les avaient rapprochés, qui les avaient liés. A jamais.

Il tourna la tête vers une des fenêtres, contemplant, en contrebas, l'immense jardin des Hargreaves, dont seulement une partie était couramment utilisée. C'était une de ses tâches, à lui seul, que de s'occuper du potager.

Ses yeux se perdirent le long des arbres, un peu blafards si tôt dans la matinée, puis suivirent la courbe de ce champ d'un vert printanier.

Son doigt, toujours caressait sa marque.

_You got me… You knock me out, but you still haunt me…_

Comme son maître l'avait changé… !

Le jeune homme commença doucement à recouvrir son poignet, ses yeux bleus suivant une dernière fois la ligne de cette déchirure dans sa peau. Au moins, pensa-t-il, c'est le signe que ma vie m'appartient encore… Du moins, en théorie.

Il soupira lourdement. Il réfléchissait trop, ce matin.

Il réajusta ses boutons de manchette, la petite chanson s'amplifiant dans sa tête, trouvant un écho dans son cœur – naissant de ses réflexions – et soudain sa bouche s'ouvrit.

« _**I'm dying inside, but I'm so ugly when I cry**_

_**My makeup starts to run, then I'm not me no more**_

I wonder how, we're gonna get through these hard times

Il alla doucement vers une des fenêtres et s'arrêta devant, le doux voile de mousseline caressant son visage. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse fraîche du vent londonien.

« _**I wake up from a slumber, in a smile**_

_**This face, it must be kept at all costs  
Like a statue in a window, or everything is lost**_

Les paroles venaient d'elles-mêmes, coulaient de son esprit à sa gorge, libérant son cœur.

Le parfum de lys, si frais et relaxant, l'entêtait lentement mais sûrement, semblant délier sa langue, ou plutôt son cœur. Ce trouble qu'il ne comprenait pas, cette déchirure qui se calmait lentement, mais qui continuait à faire mal… il avait besoin d'exprimer tout ça, de le confier enfin, parce que sinon…

« _**Well hey you got me right where you want me**_

Car sinon, il ne tiendrait pas – plus.

« _**Tu règnes sur ce qu'il reste de ma vie**_

Le comte savait-il à quel point c'était difficile, certains jours ? Il aimait ce petit garçon – oui, Lord Cain n'était encore qu'un petit garçon dans son cœur – plus que tout, plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé son propre frère, c'était si différent et tellement intense…

« _**You knock me out, but you still haunt me**_

Mais cet amour inconditionnel pour l'adolescent le lançait parfois. Qu'il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, le câliner comme lors de ces soirées de cauchemar… !

« _**Tu me hantes mais n'entends pas mes cris, tant pis**_

Il savait, rien qu'à quelques regards, à quelques gestes parfois hésitants avant de poursuivre leur but, que le comte en avait autant envie que lui. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Lord Cain était comte, lui était majordome.

« _**Je dois me cacher derrière les barrières que tu as dressées**_

Un majordome n'a qu'à se taire et obéir. Ce qu'il faisait. Il obéissait.

Simplement.

L'habillant le matin, préparant son thé, lui apportant son pardessus, réglant ses finances, le réveillant doucement, étudiant sa voix et ses regards.

« _**J'ai appris à baisser les armes devant l'autorité  
On m'a souvent rappelé que les batailles nous renforcent  
Moi je suis épuisée de frapper à ta porte**_

Mais quelque part, ça l'exténuait. Depuis quelques jours – semaines – il avait du mal à rester aussi neutre. La fatigue morale se faisait sentir. Inévitablement.

« _**Well hey you got me right where you want me**_

_**Tu règnes sur ce qu'il reste de ma vie**_

Mais il était la **chose** de Lord Cain. Sujet de son inquiétude, de ses reproches et de son affection ; de sa confiance – la chose la plus dure à s'octroyer du garçon.

« _**You knock me out, but you still haunt me**_

_**Tu me hantes mais n'entends pas mes cris, tant pis**_

Il répéta ce couplet, plus fort, de plus en plus fort, libérant son cœur entièrement, accoudé sur la fenêtre. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut essoufflé, et alors seulement se rendit compte des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis 7 ans.

Cette simple constatation fit redoubler ses pleurs, et bientôt ce fut comme si tout ce qu'il avait contenu jusque là s'écoulait enfin.

Sa haine contre son frère d'avoir mit le feu à leur maison, d'avoir détruit leurs vies, leur vie, sa vie.

Cette pression qu'il sentait sur eux nommé Delilah.

Cette tension nerveuse qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Et peut-être pleura-t-il pour pleurer, simplement.

La voix frêle, susceptible de se briser à tout instant, il reprit son chant, les derniers mots tournant dans sa tête, encore, encore…

Son couplet, soudain, porta une tristesse et une mélancolie des plus poignantes.

« _**Well hey you got me right where you want me**_

_**Tu règnes sur ce qu'il reste de ma vie**_

_**You knock me out, but you still haunt me**_

_**Tu me hantes mais n'entends pas mes cris, tant p…**_

« _**Well hey you got me right where you want me**_

_**Tu règnes sur ce qu'il reste de ma vie**_

_**You knock me out, but you still haunt me**_

_**Tu me hantes mais n'entends pas mes cris, tant pis !**_

Le jeune homme se figea. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait rêver.

Il nota, absentement, qu'il était en retard – il n'avait pas réveillé son maître.

La voix continua, gagnant en intensité, mais surtout en douceur. Cette tendresse que l'on ne sentait presque jamais dans cette voix. Dans Sa voix…

« _**You knock me out, but you still haunt me**_

_**Tu me hantes mais n'entends pas mes cris, tant pis,…**_

_mon cher Riff_.

L'interpellé ferma les yeux doucement, douloureusement. Non, finalement il ne rêvait pas. Des larmes tombèrent sur le montant de la fenêtre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se redressa, lentement, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Riff…

Il se retourna. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, presque hésitant, et avant même que la lumière du jour n'atteigne sa rétine**5**, son monde se réduisit aux seuls yeux, ces iris si particuliers, de son maître.

« My Lord, croassa-t-il difficilement, ne pleurez pas…

Lord Cain lui sourit doucement, à la fois douloureux et bienveillant. Le sourire des personnes troublées.

« Je ne suis pas triste, Riff… Je ne suis pas triste.

Le garçon leva les bras, lentement. Il encercla le cou de son majordome avec ses coudes, et l'enjoignit d'une pression à se rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas, collant leurs corps. Son Lord était en chemise de nuit.

Celui-ci, tout doucement, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue droite de Riff. Ses lèvres suivirent tendrement le chemin des larmes de son aîné, puis embrassèrent délicatement la paupière close.

Les cils papillonnaient, dévoilant les larmes gorgeant les yeux du majordome : le jeune homme était au bord de la fêlure.

Avec soin, Cain fit de même sur l'autre joue, baisant de la même manière la paupière tremblotante son homme.

Il sourit gentiment lorsque ledit homme rouvrit ses yeux si bleus, et posa sa tête dans son cou. Doucement, fermant les yeux lui aussi et laissant ses larmes tomber sur la peau de Riff, il murmura…

« **_Tu règnes sur ce qu'il reste de ma vie_**

**_Tu me hantes mais n'entends pas mes cris, tant pis_**

Les bras de son majordome se refermèrent sur lui. De l'eau coula sur sa peau.

Il sourit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Tu règnes sur ce qu'il reste de ma vie_**

**_Tu me hantes mais n'entends pas mes cris, tant pis_**

**_You got me_**

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Traduction des couplets en anglais ( z'avez vus, chuis sympa, hein ? ¤grand sourire psychothique¤ ) :

Je me meurs, et je suis si laid quand je pleure

Mon maquillage commence à couler, je ne suis plus moi

Je me demande comment nous arriverons à traverser ces temps difficiles

Je me réveille de mon sommeil, en souriant  
Ce visage, je dois le garder à tout prix,

Comme une statue dans une fenêtre, ou tout est perdu

Hey, tu m'as amené là où tu me voulais

Tu m'as mis KO, mais tu me hante toujours

¤¤¤¤¤¤

**1 : **Je rappelle que, à leur époque, c'était pas comme maintenant, y avait pas ces petites merveilles que l'on appelle « mangas » ni tout ce que nous connaissons sur l'Asie ( tout ça à cause de Christoph Colomb, quel con ce mec !! mdr )

**2 : **Juste pour info et prouver, si le besoin en est, que ¤pour une fois **mdr**¤ je n'invente pas mes infos ( on sait jamais, des fois qu'on m'accuserait de pas respecter le contenu des mangas… Bon, j'en doute vu toutes les autres utilisations des persos que l'on en fait, mais enfin on sait jamais ;p ) je signale que cette citation est extraite du tome 3 de **God Child**, le 'bonus' _Lion Emblem_ – la dernière page

**3 : **Les puristes ( comme moi par exemple ) de **God Child** doivent s'interroger sur le fait que j'aie rajouté un an à la relation CainxRiff… **Oui**, j'ai bien ajouté un an à la durée de leur relation. Pourquoi ? Ben…. Paske, voilà tout :p J'en avais surtout mare d'écrire cinq ans, parce que le temps ne s'arrête pas non plus, ne ? Même chez eux, même chez Kaori Yuki looool

**4 : **Enfin bon, fragile… il est quand même limite psychopathe et souvent psychotique, le Cain, quand il veut, hein…. Paske pour faire ingurgiter du poison à son prochain dîner et le réveiller ensuite, pour empoisonner un certain nombre de personnes qui l'emmerdent, et pour s'émerveiller à douze ans devant trois gigantesques armoires entièrement pleines de venins tous plus dangereux et spéciaux les uns que les autres… 'Faut pas être net, non ??!?!?? ¤cri du cœur¤

**5 : **Juste un petit com' qui plombe complètement toute l'ambiance de la fic, et que seule Béli-chan pourra comprendre… Alors, allons-y bibiche ( avis aux amateurs et amatrices de physique et/ou d'SVT ! )

Les bâtonnets redirigent la lumière du soleil ou de toute source lumineuse selon un angle suivant l'équation ci-dessous :

Soit _**x**_ une distance donnée par rapport à un cercle _**a'**_ de circonférence _**y **_( _**лx**_ - (U1 - U3) ) ;

_**л**__**²**_ x (r² x 19 x 10-16 + 230_**y**_ x _**xa**_' ) 30.7869 mg

→ Calculer le champ visuel d'un œil moyen de vision 0.5 (œil droit ) et 12.3 ( œil gauche )

¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Owari **

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon, ben pour un truc écrit d'un seul coup en moins d'une heure, je suis plutôt satisfaite. Pas trop triste, juste un peu nostalgique… Personnellement, moi j'aime bien, mais maintenant j'attends l'avis du jury, j'ai nommé **Hahn Tah Yhel** ( + lecteurs si affinités mdr )

Reviews… ?

_Kisus minna !!_

Shin 1x2…

à votre service !


End file.
